For security and other purposes, a variety of surveillance methods and surveillance devices are being used. One of the surveillance devices is a visual surveillance system capable of achieving the purpose of surveillance by monitoring and analyzing surveillance images acquired and transmitted by surveillance cameras.
The visual surveillance system has the surveillance cameras installed at surveillance regions to be monitored and provides a user with images acquired by the surveillance cameras, enabling the user to easily determine what conditions are occurring in the regions.